


5 Times No One Believed Deceit Was Kissed (Plus 1 Time They Saw It Happen)

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders-centric, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Men Crying, Multi, Rough Kissing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: What if the boy who cried wolf was actually telling the truth the whole time?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 123
Kudos: 419





	5 Times No One Believed Deceit Was Kissed (Plus 1 Time They Saw It Happen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oopsie Danger Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122865) by [Willowanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer). 



> This was supposed to be hurt/comfort and fluff. Uh...at least I got the "hurt" in?

The kiss was rough, and hungry, and pretty much everything Deceit expected it would be. Remus wanted him, and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Not that Deceit _wanted_ to say no in this situation. As Remus’ tongue made its way into Deceit’s mouth, he shuddered, and Remus grinned as he deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Deceit was mortified as he let out a little whimper of disappointment.

“Don’t worry, Dee, there’s more where that came from… _if_ you get the others to believe that this ever even happened,” Remus said with a wicked grin.

Deceit didn’t make the connection between his primary function and Remus’ condition. He just knew that Remus was attractive, a very good kisser, and he wanted _more._ He walked away, dazed, clothes still significantly rumpled as he walked into the Common Room. Patton looked up and over at him from where he had been watching TV. “Deceit, are you all right?”

“Hm? Fine,” Deceit said. “Remus just…kissed me.”

Virgil scoffed next to Patton and didn’t bother looking up from his phone. “Yeah, good one, Deceit. No one would _ever_ doubt that happened. Come on! Remus doesn’t kiss _anyone!”_

“But? But he…?” Deceit’s thought process ground to a halt. “No, he did! He kissed me!”

Remus walked past him with a smirk, and Deceit finally realized what was going on. He glared at Remus. “Come on, Remus, you kissed me! Tell them!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Remus lied with obvious glee. “Come on, D-C, if you’re going to lie at least make it believable!”

Deceit glowered at Remus. “Tell them!”

Remus just shrugged helplessly and turned to Virgil. “Is it just me, or is he getting more desperate for attention?”

“Not just you,” Virgil grumbled.

* * *

As Roman pinned Deceit to the wall with a smirk, Deceit swallowed. “Does everyone here seriously think I’m a bottom?” he asked slightly hysterically.

“You saying you _don’t_ want to be pinned to my wall?” Roman teased.

“No,” Deceit said, blushing.

Roman laughed kindly and moved in to kiss Deceit. It was the opposite of what Remus had done. It was slow, and tender, and full of enough sweetness to make anyone’s teeth rot. Roman had cupped Deceit’s cheek and Deceit’s eyes had fluttered closed. He only opened them when Roman pulled away, and grinned at him. “You know no one will believe you if you tell them this happened, right?”

“Who cares?” Deceit asked, pulling Roman back in for just a few seconds more.

Then there was a knock at the door, and Deceit had to let Roman go. He answered it to Logan on the other side. “Am I interrupting something?” Logan asked.

“Not really, Deceit and I were just hanging out,” Roman said with a shrug. “Nothing important.”

“Nothing important?!” Deceit asked. “You call pinning me to the wall and kissing me not important?”

Logan turned to look at Deceit. “Ah, yes. Virgil told me what you said the other day about Remus, Deceit. And I must say, there are definitely easier ways to garner attention than claiming someone kissed you, whether or not you claim that kiss was consensual.”

“But it did happen!” Deceit protested. “Roman just kissed me!”

Logan just stared at him, decidedly unimpressed. “You don’t think anyone will believe your ridiculous claims, really?”

“It happened!” Deceit exclaimed, storming out of the room in a huff. “And I’ll prove it to you all!”

He made his way back to his room, planning how to catch either of the twins kissing him the next time…

* * *

But when he was next kissed, it wasn’t from either of the twins. Patton pecked him on his scaled cheek and he glowered. “Rubbing everything in, then, are we?”

“Aw, I didn’t mean it like that, Dee! I just figured if you really wanted affection, someone should give it to you! And why shouldn’t that someone be me?”

That was…actually considerate. Deceit scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry. I just haven’t been in a good mood.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Patton said with a sad smile. “Although, I am wondering…”

“Wondering?” Deceit asked.

“What it’s like kissing you on the lips,” Patton said. “May I?”

Deceit nodded. “I don’t suppose why not.”

Patton leaned halfway and Deceit met him in the middle, the two of them moving in time with each other. Deceit used a hand to steady himself on Patton’s shoulder, and Patton laughed into the kiss, a pure sound that had Deceit blushing furiously.

When they parted, Patton beamed. “You’re a good kisser, Dee!” he chirped, heading back down the hall to his room.

“Hey, wait!” Deceit called, but Patton was gone.

With a sigh, Deceit went back to the commons and sat down on the couch next to Virgil. “I don’t suppose you’d believe me if I told you Patton just asked what it was like to kiss me, and I showed him?”

“Nope,” Virgil said, not bothering to look up from his phone. “You need new material, Deceit. Step up your game. No one’s going to believe you if you keep crying wolf, no matter the person you’re crying wolf on.”

“It’s not crying wolf,” Deceit grumbled.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Virgil said, getting up. “I’m going to make myself lunch.”

Deceit groaned into a pillow. Why was this situation so frustrating?

* * *

Deceit was simply resigned when Logan walked over and sat down next to him. He was no doubt about to be told off for lying about kissing the others. “You know, Deceit, if you ever _want_ romantic attention, all you’d have to do is ask for it and see if the object of your affections reciprocates?”

“I haven’t been lying about the kissing,” Deceit said, not moving his eyes from the TV.

“Well I find it hard to believe you considering your…history,” Logan said delicately.

“Yeah, I’m not a _pathological_ liar, Logan, I can tell the truth,” Deceit said.

Logan nodded. “I am aware. I simply do not believe that to be the case here.”

“No one will back me up, except maybe Patton, but Patton has been holed up in his room for days. How is anyone supposed to believe _anything_ I say if everyone _else_ lies about what I do?!” Deceit asked in frustration.

Logan sighed. “Deceit…”

“No! I’m tired of everyone lying about me!” Deceit exclaimed, tears coming to his eyes.

Logan slowly brushed the tears off Deceit’s face, and Deceit turned to him, still scowling. Logan leaned forward gently and kissed Deceit. It wasn’t especially noteworthy, or skilled, but it was enough to remind Deceit about his touch starvation. “I’ll talk to the others,” Logan promised. “We can come up with a solution to this, my dear.”

And with that, he left the room. Remus came in and flopped down next to Deceit, giggling. “What, I suppose you’re gonna say _Logan_ kissed you now?”

“Yes,” Deceit sighed.

Remus burst into hysterics. “Oh, that’s a good one, D- C! I love it!”

“I’m not joking,” Deceit said, forcing back the tears.

“I’ll believe you when the others say something unprompted,” Remus gloated.

Deceit sighed and left.

* * *

“You want to be kissed so bad, Deceit? Then come here,” Virgil said the next morning, when they were the only two people in the room.

“I want witnesses,” Deceit said sullenly.

Virgil scoffed. “I never kiss with witnesses. I’m no exhibitionist.”

Deceit growled. “Well, no one believes me when I tell them that anyone kisses me! I want witnesses!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and peppered Deceit’s face with kisses, before leaving a longer, lingering one on Deceit’s mouth. Deceit couldn’t stop the tears this time. “Why do you all hate me so much?!” he asked, voice cracking. “Why do you all kiss me when no one else is around and then rely on me to tell the others?! It’s not fair! It’s not _fair!”_

“Come on, Deceit. We all know you didn’t kiss the others, you didn’t even kiss me _back_ when I kissed you just now.”

Deceit resisted the urge to stamp his foot like a toddler, and instead sank out into the real world, where Thomas was currently eating cereal. Thomas startled when Deceit appeared. “Deceit? What do you want?”

“Those _heathens_ you call the other aspects of your personality keep kissing me and either denying it or refusing to believe me when I tell them what happened,” Deceit said sullenly.

Thomas blinked. “I…How do I know you’re telling the truth, Deceit?”

“What, is my word not enough?” Deceit spat. “Is it not good enough for _anyone_ in this house?!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Thomas said. “Look, I can talk to everyone if that would make you feel better? Make them fess up?”

“You’re just humoring me,” Deceit said with a scowl. “You don’t actually believe me.”

Thomas cringed. “I don’t, but all the others need to do is agree and…”

But Deceit was gone.

* * *

When Deceit was summoned with all the other sides to Thomas’ living room, and he was ready to scream when Thomas started talking. “Deceit says that you guys have been kissing him, and refuse to believe that’s the case when he tells each of you about the others. Is this true?”

“I _never_ kissed D- C!” Remus exclaimed, gagging. “Kissing is gross!”

“I mean…” Roman was nervous. “I mean were we _supposed_ to believe him? He’s a liar!”

“I actually did kiss him, I didn’t think he would need me to verify it,” Patton said.

Virgil scoffed. “Come on, Pat, do you think anyone believes that? You’re just trying to get him to shut up!”

“Virgil, I thought we discussed to go easy on Deceit, as he’s obviously been distressed…” Logan said.

“Shut up!” Deceit screamed at the top of his lungs. “All of you kissed me at one point or another! It might have been a game to you at first, but I can’t take it anymore! You all kissed me! And you refuse to own up to it! All of you except Patton!”

Everyone was stunned into silence as Deceit actually _cried_ in front of them. “It’s not funny!” he exclaimed, voice cracking. “It’s not funny anymore!”

Thomas slowly moved to Deceit, brushing the tears away. “Is it okay if I do it?” Thomas asked.

Deceit nodded and Thomas kissed him chastely for half a second. “There. Now, technically _all_ of you have kissed him, because you’re _all_ me. Stop torturing him. Comfort him. Let him know you don’t _hate_ him. Because I’m pretty sure he’s convinced you’re doing this out of malice.”

Everyone was silent. “I’m sorry, Dee,” Patton said softly.

The others murmured agreement.

Deceit scowled. “Too little, too late. _Actually_ respect me.” And he sunk out.

**Author's Note:**

> 019 9:31:47 pm archiveedit  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
